Groudon
Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Guraadon) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Groudon is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Ruby and Pokemon Omega Ruby. It is a Primal Pokémon as well. It is a member of the Weather Trio along with Kyogre and Rayquaza. Biology Physiology Groudon is a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has white spikes on its tail and neck. It has white, sharp claws on both its hand and it also has white toes. It has a greyish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also goes along its body. As Primal Groudon, it becomes larger and has a deep, crimson body. The spikes on both sides of its body, tail, jagged teeth and underbelly are black, with the spikes on the tail becoming longer and facing diagonally, instead of being straight. The four blades at the end of its tail are now split. Its sharp claws on its hands and its claws on its feet remain pure white. Both of Primal Groudon's hands bear an Omega symbol on them. The markings, some of which extend to its underbelly on its body and the Omega symbols it bears, glow bright yellow, as if lava is flowing inside of it, including the inside of its mouth and around its eyes, which changes to an orange-red color. Evolution Groudon does not evolve. However, in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is capable of devolving into its Primal Form via the Red Orb. Game Info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team, Groudon appears as one of the main villains. After the hero, the partner, and the Alakazam's Team discovered the truth about Ninetales' Legend, he causes an earthquake and, later in the game, the hero and the partner have to go to the deep of Magma Cavern to save Alakazam`s Team, defeating Groudon. After his defeat, he can be recruitable to the Rescue Team. He has a minor appearance in the next game, when he appears as an illusion created by Uxie. It is one of the heaviest Pokémon, as can be observed in the RSE Pokédex. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it makes an appearance as an assist trophy and like the other ancient Pokémon from Emerald/Sapphire/Ruby, it makes a non-playable appearance. Groudon will on the screen as a very large Pokémon and will glow a red color making it a fire attacker. It will be completely invincible and will launch any fighter away from it except the one who uses it, and because of this, it can be used as somewhat of a shield. Groudon will not attack, but will turn around and roar. Locations Side Game Locations In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Groudon can be encountered if the launch pad leading to the boss fight is shining, but only if the main story has been finished. There is roughly a 5% chance of the "!" launch pad shining. Pokédex Entries Stats Groudon= |-| Primal Groudon= Learnset Leveling Sprites Primal Revision Sprites Appearances Anime Groudon had a fight with Kyogre at the place where Kyogre slept. Groudon appeared in the Pokémon Anime in ''Gaining Groudon!, and ''The Scuffle Of Legends!'', debuting with Kyogre as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Ash's Pikachu then shocked Groudon's cargo container and released it to fight against a rampaging Kyogre. * Groudon (anime) * Groudon (Mega Evolution Special) * Groudon (MS018) * Groudon (Generations) A false one also appeared in the 6th Pokémon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker which a Team Magma scientist tried to create, but the experiment failed ending in a massive Groudon-like monster. * False Groudon Trivia * Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon, with 2094.4 lbs., or 950 kg. ** Due to this, Groudon is extremely easy to capture with a Heavy Ball. ** As of Gen VII Groudon's title has been taken by two heavier Pokemon, Celesteela and Cosmoem. * Groudon and Torterra are the same species. They are both known as the '''Continent Pokémon. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the player doesn't fight the real Groudon. Uxie created a hologram of Groudon that can fight. * It is the only Pokémon that naturally has the ability Drought. The only other Pokémon is Ninetales, which is capable of having it in the Dream World and Charizard, which gains this ability when using the Charizardite Y in battle. * Despite being Kyogre's ultimate rival, Groudon's typing puts it at a massive disadvantage. The only type effective move Groudon learns against Kyogre is Solar Beam; however, as Groudon is a physical-based Pokémon, this is another disadvantage because Kyogre is special-based. This disadvantage can be countered through Primal Groudon's ability Desolate Land. **Strangely, while Primal Groudon's Ability negates a type it is 4x weak to, Primal Kyogre's negates a type it is only 0.5x weak to. * An evil clone made in the likeness of Groudon appears in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker; It is several times larger with tentacle-like appendages protruding from its back. * Groudon might be based on the Behemoth from Judeo-Christian religion. Origin Groudon may be based on a land dinosaur inspired by the Behemoth from Judeo-Christian religion. It may also draw inspiration from some species of desert lizard. Etymology Groudon's name originated from the words "Grou'nd" and "Ged'don". Geddon's meaning being to crack the ground. Gallery 383Groudon_AG_anime.png 383Groudon_AG_anime 2.png 383Groudon XY anime.png 383Groudon-Primal_XY_anime.png 383Groudon-Primal_XY_anime_2.png 383Groudon_Dream.png 383Groudon_Primal_Dream.png 383Groudon_Channel.png 383Groudon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 383Groudon_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 383Groudon_Pokemon Colosseum.jpg 383Groudon_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 383Groudon_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Groudon trophy SSBB.png Groudon trophy SSBWU.png 383Primal Groudon Pokemon Rumble World.png Kyogre and Groudon Pokemon TCG XY Primal Clash.jpg Groudon_Call_of_Legends.jpg Groudon_Pokemon_XY_Primal_Clash.jpg Shiny Mega Groudon - Pokemon TCG XY Ancient Origins.png Team_Magma_Pokemon_TCG_Double_Crisis.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png es:Groudon ko:그란돈 (포켓몬) Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Primal Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon